Suran
Physical Description: '''Surans hail from the vast desert regions on Aculon. As such they are dark skinned and thick haired. They are often leaner than other races, and more often slender than bulky. '''Society: '''There are numerous amounts of civilizations and tribes that are located in the dry wastes. As such Suran cultures are more varied than the other Telurrian races. They are often pilgrims, and travelers that travel beyond their scalding deserts. They are second to Imperians in terms of sailing, and second to none in surviving the deserts. Societies often revolve around safe havens in the deserts such as oasis's and temples. As such their religions and society is built around water, safe haven, and their sun goddess Sura. Society is rarely based around strict rules or ethics, and is more of a "whatever keeps us alive" mentality. The desert holds countless ruins and buried artifacts, and many Surans seek the adverterous life style as a tomb raiders, but few survive the experience. '''Adventurers: '''Their experiences in the desert often make Surans good survivalists and scouts. They are almost always proficient at riding and archery, as well as skill with a blade. They also have a natural knack for light and sun magic. More often than not, a Suran will be the party rogue, or mounted cavalry. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 dex, +2 any * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Base Speed: 30ft * Languages: Common Skilled: * Heart of the Sun: Humans born in tropical climates treat hot climates as one category less severe. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of a hot climate, as well as against the poison and distraction ability of swarms and vermin. * Desert Runner: Surans thrive in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. Surans with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments, as well as the run feat. Alternate Racial Traits * Tomb Raider: A Suran with this trait gains a +2 to perception checks to spot hidden traps, doors, or treasure, and gains a +1 to reflex saves and AC against traps. * Dune Runner: Surans with this trait ignore the first space of difficult terrain and gain +5 to their base movement speed. When double moving, a dune runner gets a +2 to acrobatics to avoid tripping, or to avoid obstacles. * Fire adept: A suran with this trait has learned a single orison from a family member or a suran temple. a number of times per day equal to your charisma you can enchant a single weapon with 1d3 points of fire damage. The effect costs a swift action and lasts for a number of rounds equal to charisma, or until an attack is landed. * Desert Guide: +4 to survival checks, +2 to perception, and half penalties for weather based perception checks. * Loyal Mount: Gain +2 to ride and handle animal checks. Also gain wild empathy when interacting with horses. * Master Thief :-) : +2 to stealth, +2 sleight of hand. * Running Shot: A suran with this trait has been taught the mobile archery style of the desert. Even during a double move a Suran with this trait may attempt to make a shot with a bow without proficiency. * Anything-goes fighter: A suran with this trait gains proficiency with the dirty trick combat maneuver, and a racial +2 bonus, but only for the blind effect. When doing so, a suran will attempt to redirect light from their blade into their opponents eyes, or kick up dust into their face. * Fire in the Blood: Surans with this racial trait mimic the healing abilities of the mephits, gaining fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take fire damage. The Suran can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. * Lightbringer: Many Surans revere the sun, but some are literally infused with the radiant power of the heavens. Surans with this racial trait are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects, and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spell or effect they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities). Surans with Intelligence scores of 10 or higher may use light at will as a spell-like ability. * Like the Wind: A Suran with this racial trait gains a +5 foot bonus to her base speed. * Fast hands, Fast talker: Once per day, upon a failed sleight of hand check, a Suran with this trait may attempt a bluff check, if successful they may re-roll the sleight of hand check. Racial Power: Adrenaline Rush: Once per day, a Suran can gain an additional standard action in which to make a single attack or movement. This can be used an additional time per day at 8th and 16th level. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 35 years = = 2 old 53 Years = = 3 Venerable 70 years = = 4 Maximum age 70+2d20 years =